Perhaps we should thank him?
by RemusLupin46
Summary: Why would Soul hate Black * Star, but still have a reason to thank him? Rated M for some suggestive themes and a little bit of cussing. Soul x Maka


**A/N: After the crazy insane response I got after my last story I just had too make another one of these. This one is separate from "Shut the DAMN door" so that I can do what I want with what tiny plot there is. Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing my last SoulxMaka. Please enjoy. **

Maka stretched out on the cool grass and pressed her small hands against the rough tree trunk. She looked up at the light blue sky her black cloak lay sprawled on the grass where she dropped it moments ago. A single cloud drifted across the sky, it was small and wispy but still something about the cloud caught the young meisters attention. She sat up her olive green eyes locked on the white obstruction. Without moving or even making a sound she watched the cloud slowly make its way across the light blue sky; her dirty blond hair blew slightly as the wind picked up, as the breeze blew over her she snapped out of the trance.

The young girl lay back down resting her head against the clump of grass that was located at the base of a tall oak tree. As she closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep a familiar white haired weapon surfaced in her thoughts. Shaking her blond head Maka attempted to push the boy from her mind, only to be unsuccessful.

"Why? Why can't I ever get him out of my mind..." She pressed her palms to her forehead eyes clenched shut trying to forget.

"Him who?" A deep voice suddenly spoke relatively close by.

Maka pulled her hands off her face, olive eyes sprang open to meet blood red orbs staring back calmly. She gazed shocked at the same white haired person that she had just seen in her thoughts. Her face flushed a little bit as she sat up quickly and stared up at the weapon that stood next to her.

"W-what?"

"Who can't you get out of your mind?" Soul asked again, he sat down next to Maka his hands still shoved in his pants pockets.

"No one Soul, It's none of your business" Maka said stuttering and looking away from her partner.

Soul glared at her, his white hair waving slowly in the wind, silently staring at the back of his meisters head. He frowned as she continued to look away, he wanted to reach out and grab her shoulder and nearly did when she suddenly turned around to face him.

"Look Soul... I just wanna be alone. Okay?" She stood up and started to walk away her short skirt waving in the wind as she got to the edge of the hill and began to descend into the forest that lay below.

"Its Black * Star, Isn't it?" Soul asked in a tone that was just loud enough for the bond headed girl to hear him.

Maka froze at the edge of the hill and glanced back at Soul her green eyes wide with surprise, she blinked a few times before silently shaking her head and running down the hill.

Soul watched in confusion as she ran away from him. He looked at the black cloak that lay on the ground a couple of feet away, he picked it up and looked at it a small smile crept across his face, but it wasn't a happy smile it was filled with pain and sadness.

"I see... So it's Black * Star is it? I should have known... "

He picked up the cloak and began to slowly walk down the hill, tossing the black clothing over his shoulder and shoving his other hand back into his pants pocket.

'Why? Why does she like him? I've been with her all this time... All this time has she really felt nothing? I've never left her side and she... she... still only sees me as her partner...'

The white haired weapon slowed to a stop as he stared at his feet. Soul closed his eyes and growled at the ground, his hands clenched gripping the fabric of his pockets with a death inducing grip.

"Damn girl..." He hissed though clenched teeth.

Maka had been running for a little while when she tripped over a root and rolled though the grass, suddenly she was stopped by something soft but firm. She tried to open her eyes and see what was there but dirt had gotten into her olive colored orbs causing her to close them before she could see anything. She felt with her hands and they ran over a rough face and into spiky hair, she withdrew her hand quickly and attempted to roll out of the persons grip. He only held her closer though and looked into her face as she attempted to brush dirt out of her eyes.

"Let me go!" She said still attempting to rid her eyes of the dirt.

"No."

Maka froze when she herd that voice. It wasn't Soul like she had thought, the voice she herd was familiar but it wasn't that of her white haired partner. The voice she herd was one that belonged to one of her other friends, she struggled even more to get out of his grasp pushing against his chest.

"Please. Please just let me go."

"No, I'm gonna help you."

Soul continued down the hill, he didn't know exactly where he was going, but he figured that it would be best just to start by getting to the bottom of the hill. He carefully maneuvered his way around the trees that became more and more plentiful as he walked further down the sloped hill. He was almost to the bottom of the hill when he herd something that caught his attention Maka's voice drifting out from a clearing of to his right.

"No. I-I don't need your help... Please just leave me alone..."

The white weapon dropped the black cloak and was instantly protective silently runnign to where he could see into the clearing, what he saw made his heart drop into the soles of his feet.

Maka lay in the arms of Black * Star, her eyes looked like they had been shut for some reason he couldn't tell from where he was hiding, the blue haired boy was staring at Maka and shaking his head. When suddenly the young assassin looked up to stare directly at Soul, before the white haired boy could move Black * Star leaned down and captured Maka's lips with his own. Rage rose in Soul as he immediately un-glued himself from the tree he had been clutching and sprinted into the clearing.

Black * Star pulled back from Maka who pushed the ninja away and rolled onto the ground un-aware of the enraged weapon that swung a large fist and punched the other boy seconds after Maka had rolled away. Soul stood in-between the two people and glared daggers at the assassin who grinned and mouthed the words 'Your welcome' before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Soul turned around as soon as the boy had disappeared and saw Maka crouched on all fours attempting to get the dirt out of her eyes. He leaned down and kneeled next to her, reaching forward he touched her shoulder and reached his other hand around to grab the hand that was rubbing at the dirt.

"Go away Black * Star I don't like you like that okay?"

Soul retracted his hand slowly and keep quiet allowing the girl to continue.

"I- I like Soul okay, I'm sorry Black * Star just leave me alone..." She shook a little as she spoke his name causing chills to clamber up the boys spine.

"Well that good then." Soul said softly a sly grin crossing his face as he flooded with happiness.

Maka reeled in shock, face flushed bright red, when she herd Souls voice answer her, she attempted to back away from him, but with her eyes closed and her emotions on the high she backed right into Soul who pulled her backwards into him. He reached over he shoulder and carefully wiped the last few grains of dirt from the young meisters eyes. Her beautiful green eyes opened slowly as she stared up at the white haired boy that held her close to his body.

"Soul, what are you d-doing here?" Maka stuttered again.

"I followed the girl I'm in love with."

"You wha-" Soul leaned in and silenced Maka with his own lips, he savored the sweet taste that he tasted when his lips meet hers.

At first she was shocked but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck pulling him closer to herself. He leaned forward pushing Maka backwards into the grass, he pressed against her lovingly. His right arm was above her head keeping his weight off of her small body, his left slowly trailed down her side until it reached the base of her shirt. Pulling away to allow the two of them get some much needed air, he propped himself up on his knees, but saying so that he was straddling his meister's hips.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me back there?" Soul asked while he leaned back down and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"I thought you didn't like me like that..." Maka whispered.

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you." Soul kissed her neck and began to slide his hand up her shirt.

"Fuck, I love you so much... So fucking much that It killed me when I thought you liked Black * Star and Kid."

"Stupid boy." Maka smiled.

Soul reached up and slid his hand under her bra and grabbed her left breast causing Maka to moan and stretch back in pleasure. He continued to fondle her carefully as he reached up and kissed her passionately. Her hands slowly slid up and down his back pushing his shirt up further and further until she slid her hands around to feel his abs. Freezing when she touched his scar her hands stopped moving and she broke away from the kiss she was sharing with the scythe.

"Stop feeling bad about that. It wasn't your fault. Besides i haven't heard your response. I've told you how I feel..."

Maka shook her head and pushed the scar out of her mind, careful to avoid the memories that were hiding within the scar.

"I thought that would be obvious Soul... I love you more infinitely that there is stars in the sky."

_Somewhere theres someone who dreams of your smile and finds in your presense that life is worthwhile So when you are lonely remember its true somebody somewhere is thinking of you_

**A/N: Well here you go. I spent quite a bit more time on this and am relatively pleased with how it turned out. I know there are things that i could have done better, like in the ending how it ends so suddenly. There is a reason that i put how Maka reacts to Soul's scar in both of my One-Shots and that is because I believe that is something that even someone like Maka will never be able to forget. Anyways review if you feel like it, or don't. Normally i would say no flames, but you know: a flame still counts as a review right? So go ahead and flame. :) And as always, have nice day. (lol FPSRussia FTW!) **


End file.
